29 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-03-29 ; Comments * Peel reveals that Andy Kershaw is coming back from Zimbabwe and is hoping that he's got records from that country. * Peel plays four tracks from the forthcoming Pixies album. * Peel mentions that he used to work in the Townhead Mill in Rochdale. * Peel plays an Angolan track from Trio AKA. * Peel avoids saying the word 'bullshit' when refering to Extreme Noise Terror's track 'Bullshit Propaganda'. Sessions *Robert Lloyd #3. Recorded: 1989-01-31. Broadcast: 13 February 1989 Tracklisting *House Of Love: Never (12") Fontana *Party Boy: The Curly Track (v/a 12" - On The Loose Sampler) Desire *Fastbacks: In The Winter (7") Subway Organization *Robert Lloyd: Nothing Matters (session) *Sounds Of The Muddy Face: Kumberi Kwakaipa (LP - Tenda Kumidzimu Yako) Kumusha *Pixies: Debaser (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *Senseless Things: Girlfriend (7") Way Cool *'File 4 cuts in' *M.C. Mell'O: Wize (12" - Comin' Correct) Republic *Thee Hypnotics: Justice In Freedom (7") Situation Two *King Tony: Speak No Evil (v/a LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist) Trojan *Heresy: Them And Us And Me And You (7" - Whose Generation?) In Your Face *Robert Lloyd: The Funeral Stomp (session) *Win Steward And His Band: After All (v/a LP - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 4) White Label *Pixies: Wave Of Mutilation (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *Revolutionaries: Hertz (12" - Kilo Riot/Hertz/Mega Hertz/Geiger Hertz) Crown DSR 5259 @''' *Autopsy: Disembowel (LP - Severed Survival) Peaceville *Minutemen: O.K. Alright (12") Music Man *Pixies: I Bleed (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *Modern Vending: Kendle (7") Ajax *Trio AKA: Kalumba (LP - Mama Cristina) AA Enterprises *'''File 4 ends *Robert Lloyd: Mama Nature's Skin (session) *Joltin' Joe Howard: Searchin' For My Baby (v/a LP - Lookey Dookey!) Honk It *Head Of David: Bugged (LP - White Elephant) Blast First *Wedding Present: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (7") Reception *Terminal Cheesecake: Trout (LP - Johnny Town-Mouse) Wiiija *De La Soul: Take It Off (LP - 3 Feet High And Rising) Big Life *De La Soul: A Little Bit Of Soap (LP - 3 Feet High And Rising) Big Life *Extreme Noise Terror: Bullshit Propaganda (LP - A Holocaust In Your Head) Head Eruption *Robert Lloyd: Ta Love (session) *Carl Meeks & Daddy Lilly: Heard About My Love (7") Redman International *Pacific...: Shrift (12") Creation *Pixies: Gouge Away (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *Pere Ubu: Waiting For Mary (What Are We Doing Here?) (12") Fontana *Track marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4104XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 *2) 020A-B4104XXXXXXX-0100A02.mp3 *3) C130 This One Fades In *4) John Peel oct 1989 2.mp3 (mislabelled date) ;Length *1) 0:58:05 *2) 0:58:11 *3) 1:34:28 (4:19-7:17) *4) 0:47:58 ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to mr_maudlin *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4104/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes